leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Nasus/Trivia
General * Nasus literally means "nose" in Latin - referencing his head's long nose. ** Nasus' production name was ' ' "hidden, unseen" http://www.ancient-egypt.co.uk/transliteration/ancient_egypt_dictionary.pdf, p. 30. * Nasus is one of a few champions to have multiple textures in one skin (another one for when is active) * , , , , , and are the only in-game abilities that can theoretically increase a stat infinitely. Quotes ; * His joke references Who Let the Dogs Out? by . ** In Brazilian localization he instead references Só as Cachorras by Bonde do Tigrão. ** In Italian localization he says "Belli còni, ti piacciono i còni?" ("Good dags. D'ya like dags?") referencing . ** In Polish localization he says "Wy nie wiecie, a ja wiem, jak rozmawiać trzeba z psem" ("You don't know, but I do know how to talk with dogs") referencing Akademia Pana Kleksa. * might be referencing"There, but for the grace of God, go I". * references from . ; * references 's quote "Religion... is the opiate of the masses". * be purged!"}} references and , both from . Skins ; * He references from . * His combines battle axes used by http://www.reshafim.org.il/ad/egypt/weapons/edged_weapons.htm and the . ; * He references . * He shares this theme with , , , and . ; * He shares this theme with and . ; * He becomes an anthropomorphic . * He was only obtainable by attending Gamescom 2011 or through the store during subsequent ones. * He shares this theme with , , , and . ; * He shares this theme with . ; * His dance references Drop It Like It's Hot by . * When he uses his shoulder pads spring to life, referencing . * He shares this theme with , , , , and . ; * He celebrates April Fools' Day 2015. * He shares this theme with , , and . ; * His outfit and the background reference civilizations in Meso- and South America, e.g. , , , etc. * He shares this theme with , , , and . ; * He's possibly based on the Chinese mythological who eats the Sun and Moon during eclipses. * When activating , his hair turns yellow as well as having a yellow aura around him. This is a reference to the transformations from the franchise. * He shares this theme with , , , , & . Relations * Nasus was a warrior scholar who spearheaded the military and cultural uprising of Ancient Shurima, but arrogance led to the empire's downfall, costing him his own brother . ** Nasus hopes he can cure of his madness, so that the brothers united might defeat and restore Shurima to greatness. ** The Nasus and used to imprison was first used to contain a beast of living fire (likely ) the Magus Ascendant himself freed to keep the brothers away from the capital while he stole 's Ascension. Category:Champion trivia Category:2015 April Fools Day Category:2018 Lunar Revel